Undeniable
by loveandmagic
Summary: An all grown up Stephanie returns to Lazytown for good and her relationship with Sportacus changes for the better. Meanwhile, Robbie meets someone who finally gets why he wants to get rid of Sportacus. Will Robbie and his new friend finally succeed in


Title: For You I Will

Author: Angelia

Pairing: Sportacus/Stephanie, Milford/Bessie, and mentions of other pairings.

Rating: K+ for now

Summary: An all grown up Stephanie returns to Lazytown for good and her relationship with Sportacus changes for the better. Meanwhile, Robbie meets someone who finally gets why he wants to get rid of Sportacus. Will Robbie and his new friend finally succeed in what Robbie has failed to do alone?

Notes: This is my first Lazytown fanfic. Feedback is love. Praise and constructive criticism are nice. Flames aren't.

Disclaimer: Lazytown and it's characters aren't mine. They belong by the hotness that is Magnus Scheving. I do own Layla Lazy though, so please don't use her without my permission.

Robbie Rotten stormed up the steps of his lair entrance. "Yet another failed attempt to get Sportakook to leave Lazy Town forever," he mumbled as climbed in. "Why do I even bother coming up with these plans? Nothing ever works." He slid down the tubes and landed in a heap on the floor. After standing up, Robbie stomped over to his chair. To his complete shock, there was an intruder sitting there.

"Hello," the intruder said, flipping a wayward strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"How did you get in here?" Robbie demanded. How dare this person intrude on his personal space.

The intruder shrugged, not leaving the comfort of Robbie's chair. "You left your door open and I got curious." She nodded approvingly. "This is a great place you have here. I'm going to love living in a lair."

Robbie glared at her. "Go find your own lair. I don't want to share." He was anxious to get rid of the intruder so he could go back to being lazy again.

The intruder gave Robbie a disgusted look. "That's too much work. Why should I have to search for a lair when there is a perfectly good one right here?"

Robbie continued to glare at the intruder. Why wouldn't the annoying girl go away? "Who are you anyway?"

"Layla Lazy, your new roommate!"

"You are not my roommate!" Robbie protested. Could this day get any worse for him?

"Yes, I am," Layla argued.

"No, you aren't,." Robbie argued back.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

Layla decided to pull a stunt she used to do to get her way. "Are not."

"Are too and I mean it!" Robbie realized what he said. "Oh no!" He covered his mouth with his hand.

Layla smirked. "I knew you'd finally see things my way."

Robbie moved his hand and looked at the girl accusingly. "You tricked me!"

"So. Why don't you do both of us a favor and just accept that you're not getting rid of me."

Too tired to argue about it anymore, Robbie nodded. "Fine. Whatever." He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked over the unfairness of it all.

LAZYTOWN

Stephanie stepped outside of her house. She decided to get out of the empty house for a while and see if any of her Lazy Town friends were around. It felt weird being in the house without her uncle. At least she could visit him at Bessie's house. Spotting Sportacus near the sports field, Stephanie jogged over to him. "Hi Sportacus!"

"Hi Stephanie," Sportacus replied.

Stephanie hugged her friend. "I'm so happy to see you."

Sportacus smiled. "I'm happy to see you too, Stephanie." He held her for a few moments before stepping back. "How long will you be staying in Lazy Town."

"I'm here to stay Sportacus," she said excitedly. "I'm going to be the dance instructor at the new community center!"

"That's great!"

Stephanie grinned. She was happy about Sportacus's reaction. The pink haired girl had a crush on the hero for the longest time. Maybe now that she was all grown up, Sportacus would look at her differently.

Sportacus's crystal started to glow and beep. "Someone's in trouble." He looked apologetically at Stephanie. "I have to go. Maybe I could stop by your house later today."

"That sounds great! Bye Sportacus." Stephanie waved and watched as the hero back flipped away.

LAZYTOWN

After pouting for several minutes, Robbie asked curtly at his unwanted roommate, "Could you at least let me sit in my chair?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She stood up and moved out of the way.

"Thank you," Robbie said grudgingly.

"You're welcome, I guess." Layla walked around the lair, taking in the various inventions and costumes. 

"Don't touch anything!"

Layla looked at an thingamajig with Robbie's name on it and moved over the Robo Dog. "Chill out, Robbie Rotten. I'm not going to ruin your set up." She studied the Robo Dog without touching it for a few moments and then moved closer to Robbie. "What got you feathers in a twist when you first came in anyway? You were awfully noisy with your entrance."

"Sportacus."

Layla looked at Robbie curiously. "What's a sportacus?"

"He's this annoyingly super athletic hero guy who likes to get people to move and eat healthy. He also rescues people in trouble. Lazy Town used to be a great, lazy place before he showed up."

Layla shuddered in disgust. "He sounds terrible. This place is called Lazy Town. The citizens should be lazy. Why won't your mayor do something about this Sportacus character?"

"The idiotic mayor likes having Sportafreak spreading his sporty activity around. I've tried everything to get rid of him, but nothing has worked." Despite himself, Robbie felt better. He kind of enjoyed talking to someone who understood his point of view, even if the person was an annoying, lair taker over.

"This Sportacus character needs to be stopped for good," Layla said determinedly. "Lazy Town needs to get lazy again."

"I told you I've tried everything. Nothing has worked!"

"Well Robbie, this time is going to be different. I'm going to help you. It's not like I have anything else better to do anyway." Layla looked at Robbie. "What do you say?" She would have offered her hand to shake, but it would have involved too much work.

"I guess it could hurt to try one more evil scheme."

END PART OF ONE 


End file.
